The language of the Fan
by BeingShortRocks
Summary: It isn't only through words that messages can be exchanged. Sometimes you only need a small fan and a secret code known only by a few lovesick youngsters to help you and the eyes of the statue in front of the Kardia Cathedral will only know what you're up to.


Kardia Cathedral is a rectangular shaped building, with four cylindrical keep towers; it's one of them attached at one of its corners. A huge gate with intricate patterns stands as its entrance and a small bell tower at the very top of the entrance.

Each and every Sunday the Cathedral is full of Zentopia church's followers that come to pray. It isn't though a place only for the faithful to come; it's a place where young men and women flirt uncontrollably without getting caught by their dear parents.

Among Princes and Princesses', Dukes and Duchesses, Barons and Baronesses, common men and women that for once wanted to feel the thrill of being in love; the cathedral was a place where they could act upon their hearts not their parents wills.

It was the statue of one of the most respected Kings in Fiore that had the opportunity to keep track of all the secret conversations between all the lovesick youngsters.

King Makarov wasn't only a respected King. He was a man born to help the public and give everything he could to help even the smallest ant. He was loved by everyone and he loved everyone, that's way his statue was built in front of the Kardia Cathedral, acting as a witness of love filled promises.

Those promises though weren't written on paper or conveyed through words. They were spoken through a simple language that every lovesick ought to know; the language of the fan. It was a common knowledge that made every father exceptionally cautious of their daughters when they held a fan.

Through the statues eyes, everyone could have detected the small librarian and the intimidating blacksmith exchanging secretly messages.

The short, thin, blue haired woman was named Levy McGarden. The big, scary man that held her heart was named Gajeel Redfox, a great blacksmith with black long hair and red eyes.

He was tall, muscular and his body was full of piercings. Everyone thought that he was dangerous but only one knew how much of a softie he truly was. His heart was owned by the one and only librarian that right now held her fan in her right hand in front of her face. A signal to follow her and that's what he did.

They weren't the only ones communicating through that code though. A tall woman with brown hair and black eyes, daughter of a rich Baron was secretly eyeing a bulky, tall man with white hair and bright blue eyes, son of the Duke of Oshibana. Evergreen and Elfman, a pair that believed they could keep their obvious relationship a secret.

If it wasn't for their constant arguments, the little Baroness wouldn't have her fan touching her left ear, telling her lover to leave her alone.

Elfman though didn't have to worry only for his lover, he had to worry about his oldest sister who was slightly smiling and holding her fan in her left hand in front of her face. She wanted to meet the man that earned her attention and if Elfman found him it wouldn't end well.

With a subtle turn of his head he managed to spot the culprit. A tall, muscular man, with blonde hair grey eyes and a lighting scar on his right eye, Laxus Dreyar, the grandson of King Makarov and the next in line to take the throne was nodding his head in agreement. There are battles that can't be won and sometimes a man has to back out of a fight if he wants to keep his head.

Another pair that the statue's eyes spotted was a beautiful red haired woman and a blue haired man. The daughter of Queen Irene that came to pay a visit to the Kingdom and her Knight, were exchanging messages like experts. Her fan seemed to be closed and the question hiding behind it was "Do you love me?"

Of course he did and if the subtle step he took towards her or the way her cheeks turned the colour of her hair as she touched her right cheek with her fan didn't betray what they were talking about, then for the time being they were safe to exchange as many messages as they could.

They were times though that the messages weren't so subtle and a great example was Lady Juvia Lockser and the man that held her heart Sir Gray Fullbuster. The blue-haired woman constantly tried to show her affection for the raven haired man but most of the time she was rejected.

No matter how many times she almost touched her left cheek with her fan or held it open in front of her face, Gray Fullbuster didn't respond to her signals.

He was a little worried about whether or not someone will caught her signalling "I love you" or "Wait for me" and even though sometimes he wished he answered her call he still held himself back. If he had a fan he would only twirl it in his left hand, showing her that way that she was a bit too persistent.

Their relationship was something amusing and the old statue enjoyed watching them struggle to express their feelings. He was sure that if Gray accepted Juvia's advances it would be a great topic to discuss in every single house Magnolia.

The last couple that earned Makarov's attention was his favourite.

He was loud, destructive, oblivious and immature, with pink hair that went against gravity and beautiful green eyes. She was quite, smart, mature and a hopeless romantic, with blond hair the colour of the Sun and big brown eyes.

He was Sir Natsu Dragneel while she was the famous Lady Lucy Heartfilia. He was a dragon and she was a princess. At least that was what his best friend Gray always told him.

Natsu never tried to learn how to translate the messages sent through a fan that's why he always sticks around Gray. He needs help and he will have it, whether the Stripper agrees or not.

"What is she saying?" The pink haired man asked as he watched his favourite blond signalling something to a red haired knight.

"I think he asked for a meeting and she answered no." As much as Gray didn't like playing the translator he had to help his friend. That's why he was hiding with Natsu behind Makarov's statue stalking Lady Lucy. She was being approached by a knight name Dan Straight and she had touched her fan on her left cheek too many times for someone not to get the signal.

"I think he asked her why she refused."

"What did she answer?" Natsu wanted to tear his hair out and go and punch the knight for flirting with Lucy and not leaving her alone.

Gray smiled when he saw what Lucy did with her fan. Simply twirling it in her right hand meant that she was in love with someone else and the light shade of red that decorated her cheeks was the proof that what she said was true.

"You are one lucky man, Flame Breath." Gray said as he patted his friend on the back.

He remembered the first time Lucy tried to catch Natsu's attention but the Flame Brain didn't understand a thing and from then on Gray had spent months deciphering messages and giving advice at the pink haired idiot. Now he finally could finally use all the useful tips he learned.

"I know I'm lucky, Ice Princess. I'm not the one Lady Juvia stalks all day. Now what did Luce said?"

"She said that she loves someone else and Juvia doesn't stalk me!" Gray punched Natsu when the latter started making fun of him and tried to mimic Juvia. Natsu didn't counter though because he noticed Lucy looking at their direction worriedly.

He simply waved and smiled to reassure her that everything was fine. She simply sent him a small smile and brought her fan in front of her face with her right hand.

Natsu looked back at Gray and when the latter motioned with his head to follow her he quickly stood up, got rid of the dust on his clothes and as subtly as possible went closer to the beautiful Lady.

Gray shook his head in amusement as he watched them walk towards an alley cautiously. He could only hope his friend knew what Lady Lucy meant when she touched her lips with her fan as they rounded a corner.


End file.
